Die Jahre sind vergangen
by Insch
Summary: Harrys Tochter und ihre Freunde kommen nach Hogwarts. Was passiert? So einiges... R/R PLEEEEZ!
1. Disclaimer

Titel: Die Jahre sind vergangen  
  
Autor: Insch  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Alles, was ihr aus den Büchern kennt, gehört JKR. Alles andere ist meins. *rumhüpfweilmirauchwasgehörtjuppieeeeee* 


	2. Kapitel 1

Die Jahre sind vergangen. Harry ist ausgeschult und hat seit der letzten Klasse Hogwarts, eine feste Freundin aus Gryff. Sie war unbekannt und zurückhaltend. Aber sie war auch lustig, und mutig. Hermine hasste sie, aber sie hatte einen hübschen Namen. Sagte jedenfalls Ron. Sie hieß Kathleen, Kathy. Sie war richtig hübsch, dunkel braunes Haar, ein sanftes Lächeln, grüne Augen, und eine zerbrechliche Person. Nun war Harry 25 Jahre alt, und Kathy war noch immer seine Freundin. Sie lebten Nähe der Winkelgasse, und waren verlobt, und glücklich. Dann war es soweit. Harry und Kathy heirateten im engsten Kreis der Familie und Freunde. Dann kam ihre Tochter. Ihr Name, war Anje Potter. Ann wurde schnell erwachsen und wurde ganz nach ihren Eltern, braunes Haar, ein süßes unschuldiges Lächeln, und die zarte Figur der Mutter. Ann spielte oft mit Lils, Lils war die Tochter von Ron und Hermine. Sie lebten gleich neben Harry. Und dann, das unfassbare, Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley wollten heiraten, sie hatten gemeinsam schon einen Sohn, Draco Junior. Draco war wie sein Vater, aber auch wie Ginny. Er hat dunkle Seiten, und dann wieder Gute. Schließlich bekamen alle 3 einen Brief von Hogwarts. So machten sie sich auf den Weg, unwissend was sie alles erleben würden.  
  
Nervös zappelte Ann auf ihrem Sitz rum, Lils sah immer wieder zu ihr und kicherte verlegen, Draco Junior saß grummelt auf seinem Sitz und sah hinaus. Gleich würden sie in Hogwarts sein. Als sie den Bahnhof saßen, sprangen sie glücklich auf und rießen ihre Koffer von den Sitzen. Draußen stand, Hagrid. Ann sah auf ein Foto, das Harry ihr gegeben hatte. Das ist also Hagrid. Sie lächelte, und stürmte beim Stop mit den andren aus dem Zug. Laut schrie sie durch die Menge: "Haaaaagrid!!" Hagrid stapfte in ihre Richtung; "Hat jemand nach mir gerufen?" "Jaaa, Hallo Hagrid!" rief Ann laut. Hagrid schaute Ann kurz an und zuckte die Schultern. "Wer bist den Du? Außerdem ich bin nicht taub!" Ann wurde rot. Sie gab ihm das Foto von Harry und grinste. "Anje! Anje Potter, die Tochter von Harry. Ich glaubs nich, du siehst ihm ja soga ähnlich! Na das is was. Aber okay, Anje wer sind den deine Freunde?" meinte Hagrid. "Ich mag es lieber wenn man Ann, zu mir sagt. Und das sind Lils, und Draco Junior. Meine besten Freunde!" Hagrid nickte, dann schrie er rundherum alle sollten ihm folgen. Das taten sie, sie ruderten über den See auf Hogwarts zu. Als sie ankamen, wurden sie sofort in die große Halle gebracht. Sie hatten sich nächmlich verspätet.  
  
Die Halle war bunt geschmückt, Harry hatte es ganz anders erklärt. Ihre Augen wanderten durch den Raum, alle Erstklässer wurden von einem alten Greiße in eine Reihe kommandiert. Dann kam das Lied, vom Hut, und alles was Harry erzählt hatte. Es ging los. "Gina Tikel" schrie eine große Frau, mit dunklen Gesichtszügen. Ein blondes Mädchen schaukelte ihren Hintern zu dem Sessel und ließ sich den Hut aufsetzen. Nach ein paar Sekunden schrie er: "HUFFELPUFF" Alle klatschten, das Mädchen gaukelte mit hoch rotem Kopf zu den Hufflepuffs. Dann schrie die Frau: "Lils Wesley!" Viele kannten den Namen, wegen dem Qudditch, es wurde still im Saal. Der Hut krächzte: "Na sowas! Noch ein Weasley. Keine schwere Wahl!" Alle lachten. "GRYFFINDOR" meinte der sprechende Hut. Fröhlich hüpfte Lils vom Sessel und stürmte auf den Tisch wo die Gryffs saßen zu. "Draco Malfoy Junior!" Der blond, rothaarige Junge ging verschämt auf den Hut zu und setzte sich. "Hmmm....schwer....also....ich...denke....GR-YFFINDOR!" Alle jaulten auf. Sie dachten wohl, Draco Junior hätte nach Slytherin kommen müssen. "Lus-Marie Jordan!" Die Tochter von Lee Jordan, Anje kannte sie gut. Sie war gut erzogen. Aber trotzdem sehr böse. "SSSSSLYTHERIN!" schrie der Hut. Alle klatschen wieder. "Anje Potter!" Alle wurden still. Harry Potter war berühmt. Und sie war seine Tochter. Langsam und ernst ging sie auf den Sessel zu. Sie setzte sich, der Hut wurde aufgesetzt langsam flüsterte er in ihr Ohr: "Duuu...könntest nach Slytherin. Du würdest es schaffen!" "Nein!" schrie Ann leise auf. "Na DANN....GRYFFINDOR!" brüllte der Hut. Klatschen, es wurde immer lauter. Nach dem Essen wurden alle in ihre Häuser geführt. Müde guckte Anje auf ihre Eule. Tini, krächzte. Sie schrieb schnell einen Brief an ihre Eltern gab ihn Tini und legte sich schlafen.  
  
Am Morgen wurde ihnen, ihre Hauslehrerin vorgestellt. Miss Prof. McGlack. Harry hatte irgendwas von einer Prof. McGonagall gefragt. Deshalb meinte sie neugierig: "Kannten sie eine Prof. McGonagall!" "Ja, Du-weisst-schon-wer hat sie erledigt. Leider....Aber nun ab zum Unterricht. Das 1. Mal schon zu Spät kommen, Anje, das geht nicht!" Ann, schnappte einen bösen Blick zu Lils und Draco Junior. Dann liefen alle drei in den Unterricht für Zauberkräuterkunde. Weil kein Lehrer kam fing Anje an zu erzählen: "Wisst ihr, Dad hat mir erzählt, hier gibt es immer seltsame Dinge, die man erlebt. Stürzen wir uns in ein Abenteuer?" Keine Antwort möglich. Prof. McGlack schlug die Tür auf, ihr Umhang wippte leicht nach, und sie ging gerade aus nach vorne. Sie schaute durch die Reihen und fing sofort an: "Miss Weasly. Sie sind die Tochter von Hermine Granger und Ron Weasly?" Lils nickte verschämt. "Ach gut. Dann werden wir mal sehen wie klug du bist" Lils ließ sich sanft auf ihren Platz gleiten und beantwortete jede Frage, ohne einen winzigen Fehler. Sie war besser als Hermine! Nach der Stunde machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Aber da stand Lus-Marie mit Arme`n und guckte böse. "Gryffindors...sind Schlammblüter!" zischte sie. So kannte Ann sie gar nicht, normaler Weise war sie total nett. "HEY Lus red nicht so mit uns!" schrie Ann sie an. Lus fing plötzlich an zu weinen: "Ich wollte ... nach... Gryffindor ... wie mein Vater....Warum...musst ich den nach Slytherin...kommen?" schluchzte sie immer lauter. Lils sah die verweinte Lus an, Draco ärgerte gerade Arm`en. Lils fing an Lus zu trösten, gemeinsam mit Draco Junior und Ann gingen sie Richtung Gryffindor Turm, und in den Gemeinschaftsraum, und begannen ein langes Gespräch.  
  
Es war Mitternacht, als Tini an der Fensterscheibe mit ihrem Schnabel klopfte, Lils öffnete ihr. Tini warf 2 Briefe auf Anns Bett, Ann wachte auf, sah die Briefe und schnappte sich zuerst den mit Kathys Handschrift:  
  
Liebe Anje! Wie gefällt es dir in Hogwarts? Wir hoffen gut. Wir sollen dich von Sirius Lieb Grüßen lassen, ach ja. Wegen deiner Fragen. Du hast nicht mehr die gleichen Lehrer, wie Daddy und Ich. Und wenn dann nur wenige. In Liebe Harry und Kathy  
  
Wenige Tage, nach diesem Brief, machte Ann erst den 2 Brief auf, was darin stand, ließ sie es nicht glauben.  
  
Liebe Ann! Ich muss dir was sagen, dein Dad bestand darauf. Ich war böse, sehr böse, ich wäre fast ein Todesser. Harry rettete mich davor, dann funkte es zwischen uns, wir waren ein Herz und eine Seele. Ginny und Hermine waren sehr sehr eifersüchtig. Doch Ron verstand das, nun aber.... Du musst gegen Voldemort kämpfen! Und ihn besiegen! Du hast die Macht dazu, NUR DU! Bitte, es wird schwer sein, aber du wirst es schon mit der Hilfe von Lils und Draco Junior, schaffen. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, das ich es erst jetzt, gesagt habe. In Liebe Kathleen deine Mum  
  
Während Ann den Brief las, musste sie weinen. Sie liebte ihre Mum, und sie mochte ihre Freunde. Doch warum hatte SIE die Aufgabe Voldemort zu töten. Sie beschloss Lils zu Fragen, die wusste es sicher.  
  
"Lils! Lils`? Lils! Wo bist du ?" Anje blickte durch die Bibliothek. Sie saß ganz hinten. Ihr Haar versteckte ihr Gesicht, sie laß. "Lils?!" "Hmmm?!" Lils sah Ann an, fing an zu grinsen und rempelte sich auf. "Ich hab eine Frage, was ist wenn deine Mutter Böse war, und dein Vater gut. Was ist wenn beide auf der gleichen Seite sind?!" "Ach, einfache Frage. Das Kind hat Macht, Macht der Bösen und der Guten Seite. Genug Macht um jemand sehr starken umzubringen....Warum willst du das wissen?" "Nur so...habs - gelesen!" dann verschwand Ann schnell aus der Bibliothek.  
  
Okay...wenn ihr weiterlesen wollt...Reviews schreiben!! Dann gehts weiter ( 


End file.
